Moonlight: A Jacob and Bella Story
by Undead1901
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Bella were In love with Jacob in New Moon? would she stay with him or risk her life to save Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight:**

_ I own nothing, I made up none of the characters, and I don't want to get sued. _

** (A/N: Jacob knows he's a werewolf, This is in February after Edward leaves Bella… Enjoy!!! – Deanna [Undead1901])**

**Chapter 1**

The hole where my heart used to be was unbearable as Charlie drove me down the winding road to LaPush. It was raining again, slow, but still cold. Charlie said I was "lifeless" and he suggested to see Jacob, whom I haven't seen in months. As the cruiser slowed down to a stop near the small Black house, Charlie spoke.

"Bells, either you lighten up, or your going to Jacksonville"

"What?" I replied. I hadn't done anything wrong. I guess I was like a disease, no one wanted to keep me around anymore. I couldn't blame them either.

"You heard me. Now, go and have fun!"

And he drove off, leaving me alone in front of the house as it started to rain harder. I sighed as I slowly walked up to the house. After a few seconds of knocking at the door, a very big Jacob opened the door.

"BELLA!!" He cried and grabbed me into a gigantic hug.

"Jake, your gonna pop my head off!" I replied.

As he loosened his grip, I did something I hadn't done in months, I started laughing. It was a shaky laugh but a laugh none the less. Jacob looked at me and joined in. I didn't notice before, but he was beautiful. His once long black hair was cropped short, and he had no shirt on which, for some reason made me _very _uncomfortable. His dark eyes seemed to sparkle, and his russet-colored skin radiated warmth like a space heater.

"What are you staring at, Bella?" He asked, his eyes wide with eagerness.

"You grew again" I said. I wasn't going to tell him he looked hot.

"Well, you've been gone a long time. I'm surprised your still walking without a cane. What are you, 35?"

"It feels like it"

"So, what do you want to do?"

"What do you do here for fun?"

Just then, there was another knock on the door. He opened it. It was Sam Uley and a few other people I didn't recognize.

"We're going cliff- diving Jacob, wanna come?" One of the other's asked

"Nah, thanks." Replied Jacob.

Sam and the one that spoke looked at me as if I was a threat and as if they needed to protect me at the same time. That was really odd.

"Next time then" the other said, and they walked away.

"Who was that?" I asked when Jacob closed the door.

He took a while to respond, "the one that spoke was Paul, then there was Jared, Quil, and Embry."

He shook it off and asked if I wanted to take a walk with him. I agreed. As he turned to walk out of the door, I noticed he had a tattoo. What was up with this Jacob? He was like, well, like Sam Uley. This was getting a little weird….

**(A/N: Reviews plz! =D Hope you like it. Story will get better, promise!!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Jacob turned towards the door and I followed.

"um, what's up with the new tattoo, Jake?" I asked, curious.

"It's nothing" he said, kind of cold.

We walked to first beach and, looking up, I saw the five boys that came over to Jacob's house staring at us from the huge rock above. What was their problem? I didn't do anything to them. Why couldn't they just leave me and Jacob alone? We walked down the long shoreline and talked about school and normal things. He was into the same things I was into. Though I really didn't do much now. It was weird that the burning, dark hole where my heart used to be, was filled. It felt, hole. Talking with Jacob made me feel, alive again.

"Bella?" Jacob asked

He must have noticed me blanking out

"yeah?" I replied

"you okay? You kinda left earth for a sec there"

"yeah, I was just thinking about some things"

He looked at me as if to ask _what_ but then my clumsy-ness got the better of me and I tripped over a rock, only to be caught a second before I hit the ground by two huge, firey-hot arms. I looked up into his dark eyes. Had he ever been so beautiful? That's when I noticed the sky. It was almost pitch-black. Crap! Charlie!

"thanks. But I have to head back to your house, Charlie's probably waiting." I said

"Sure, Sure. Want me to carry you there so you don't kill yourself directly in front of Charlie?" He replied with a smile.

"Ha ha. Thanks but I'll just walk slowly"

"That works too" and he let me down from his grip

Walking back, I saw from the corner of my eye, Sam and the other's still staring at me. Jacob walked me to Charlie's cruiser and hugged me goodbye, telling me to come back soon.

Two Days Later

I headed down the winding pathway to Jacob's house. It was raining again.

I pulled up and got out of my truck as Sam and the few that were with him yesterday walked out of Jacob's house. What the hell?

Once I was sure they were gone I ran up to the door. Jacob answered at the first knock. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I kind of liked _that_ in the new Jacob. He smiled at me, but there was distance in his eyes. Whatever Sam and his crew said to him, it couldn't be good.

We decided to work on his Rabbit. He looked like he was back on earth once we got to the garage. I spent most of the day there then I decided to head home and bring Jacob over for dinner. Once Charlie got home and saw that Jacob was there, he was happy. And, despite everything that happened, so was I. Jacob saved my life. He pulled me into reality and brought me to life again.

When Jacob left, and Charlie went to bed, I went up to my room and laid on my bed, thinking about all that had happened that day. And then, there was a knock on my window. I slowly walked up to the window and saw Jacob standing there. He climbed the tree and hopped into my room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered

"Bella, I have to ask you something." He said

"Go ahead"

He was about to speak, as there was a howl of a wolf in the distant night and a dark figure on the tree outside my room……………….

**(A/N: hopefully more interesting then the first. Ideas for the rest of the story are always welcome… Tell me what you think!- Deanna [Undead1901])**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** (A/N: I don't own the characters or the passage of Jacob and Bella talking in new moon, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing **_**this**_**)**

He looked terrified, like a child who's parent had caught him super-gluing his door shut. Like the _wolf_ thought he was doing something wrong. This just wasn't making any sense anymore. Ever since I moved to Forks, _nothing_ made sense anymore. I was living in a world of monsters. – That's when I realized everything, the _wolf_. I remembered that day when Jacob told me about the wolves like it had happened yesterday…

"_Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from- the Quileutes, I mean?" he asked _

_ "Not really" I admitted._

_ "there are stories of the cold ones"_

_ "the cold ones?"_

_ "yeah, there are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some are much more recent. According to the legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land"_

_ "your great-grandfather?"_

_ "He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the only natural enemies of the wolf- well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves"_

Oh my god.

"You-your-a-werewolf" I stuttered.

That's when my knees went weak. I felt myself fall to the floor, just before a pair of two large arms caught me and held me.

"Bella, honey, its okay. Bella, I won't hurt you. I promise." He said as he placed me gently on the bed and he began to walk towards the window.

"No!" I gasped and I ran into him although the impact did nothing to him.

"Bella, what if something happens?" he asked. "You know what I am now. What if I tried to hurt you?"

"You wouldn't"

"You seem certain"

"I am."

"How?"

"Because I love you, Jacob. And I know you love me too"

He looked into my eyes with his own. He slowly moved closer to me as I did the same. His arms took my waist as we closed the space between us. We were so close that I could feel the fiery, intoxicating scent of his breath. His warm hand moved my hair from my face as he leaned in. Our lips were about to touch…..

"Jacob!" our heads snapped up to see…….

**(A/N: Who's there??? Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be up soon hopefully. I have a lot of things to do before winter break. Please review!! Ideas are welcome!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam stood next to my window. Along with Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Sam spoke harshly. "do you know how easy it is to kill her?"

Jacob's arms were still wrapped around my waist, and I pulled myself tighter to his chest.

"I love her" Jacob responded, "I won't hurt her"

"sometimes love isn't enough"

"Maybe not for you! It will be for me though!"

"You say that now! I'm trying to save our pack's ass because when you kill Bella's you're gonna off yourself"

Jacob started shaking as he released his grip on me. He looked so mad, like he was going to push all of them out of my window… Maybe he was. But instead, he leaped out of my window as his form changed into a large, russet- colored wolf. Paul, Jared, and Quil followed. Then Sam spoke.

"Come with us. You need to know a few things before you make any decision"

I wanted to tell him that I had already made my decision, that I loved Jacob and I was never going to love anyone else. That I never _loved _anyone else like I love Jacob now. But reluctantly, I followed. He grabbed my waist, and jumped out of my window, landing on his feet.

We got into my truck and he drove to La Push. We stopped near a small cottage. Jacob and the others were already there. I got out of my truck and ran to Jacob, who looked ashamed.

"I shouldn't have came." He said

"Jacob-" I began but Sam cut me off.

"Get inside, we have some things to tell Bella"

Jacob responded by putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me to the door. Once inside, a woman appeared, standing in the kitchen. Her long, dark hair fell over her russet shoulders like a dark waterfall. Sam took a step towards her and kissed her passionately. Then she turned towards me. Half of her face looked like it was clawed by a bear. I looked away, not wanting to stare. Then she spoke.

"Hmm, so you're the vampire girl"

Jacob let out a low growl.

"I guess. You must be the wolf girl?" I replied. I wasn't much of a "vampire girl" anymore though.

"I guess"

"first order of business" Paul said. "No suckin face, _anyone_ because that's gross"

Sam hit the back of his head hard.

"First, you can't tell anyone anything, now that you know" Sam spoke

"I won't" I replied.

"Next, Jacob has a temper, and he was wrong to come up to your room tonight. If he got just a little bit mad, for any reason, he could have killed you with-"

"I get it! If you haven't noticed, I used to hang around with vampires! I get the concept that I could be killed, dammit!"

"Fine. Last, there has been a vampire on your land. A red- head"

Oh my god. Victoria. She were here. My knees went weak again and Jacob caught me before I hit the floor.

"V-Victoria" I stammered

"Who?" Jacob asked, concern in his dark eyes

"The one last spring. She got away. Edward killed her mate. I don't know why she's _here _though she must want to kill Edward, he's not here though."

"Bella, it's okay" Jacob replied, holding me closer to his chest. "It's almost dawn, I should get her home"

"Alright. Quil, go with them." Sam replied.

"We'll be fine!" I almost snapped.

"As you wish"

Jacob carried me to my truck and but me in the passenger seat. We drove to my house in silence. Once we were there, he cut the engine, and pulled me out of the car.

"Hold on to me" He said

I did so as he jumped into my room with me in his arms. He placed me on my bed and turned to leave, but this time, I grabbed his arm, and pulled his face close to mine.

"Bella, If I don't leave now, Chief Swan will find me up here…" He said

"I don't care" I really didn't

"You will if he takes a gun on both of us and I'm not allowed to see you anymore."

"dammit"

He kissed my forehead and turned to the window

"You should hang around La Push later" he suggested

"Definatly"

Then he was gone. I closed and locked the window behind him and laid on my bed. My life was so much better with Jacob Black here. With sweet thoughts in my head, I fell asleep…

I woke up to a faint noise, my window was open. Didn't I lock it? I wondered. I rolled over to see a folded paper on my bed-stand.

Isabeella,

I know you are alone. Victoria is planning to kill you and your werewolf friend . An eye for an eye, if you will. If you want to keep the wolf alive, meet me at your meadow at 3pm today. Bring no one.

Laurent.

Victoria was back. She wanted to kill Jacob. I wouldn't let that happen. I looked at the clock: 2:30. Only 30 minutes to get to the meadow. I threw on anything and rushed downstairs. I told Charlie I was going shopping then over to La Push. He didn't protest. I got into my truck and drove to the woods and ran to the meadow. Once there I looked at my watch: 3:05. No! I was too late! I fell to the ground. Only to feel a icy hand touch my hand. I looked up and saw Laurent.

"So you have come" He said

"How are you going to protect Jacob?" I asked. I knew I was going to die either way, I didn't care anymore. All I cared about was Jacob.

"Oh, I am so very sorry but I do not think I can do that."

"In the letter you said you would"

"Isabella, would you have come for any other reason?"

He was going to kill me, then Victoria was going to kill Jacob.

"I will make this very quick, I promise"………

**(A/N: Will Bella die?? This one's a little longer for those of you who wanted a longer one. I probably won't update until after Christmas. So happy holidays everyone!! Hope you liked it =) Reviews are liked. Ideas are **_**still**_** welcome –Deanna [undead1901])**


End file.
